


Love Is Sometimes Enough

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, he had love, and that was enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Sometimes Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having a lot of issues with my family, lately, and thought that a bit of ventwork with Dorian would be well-suited to my situation. I hope you guys enjoy!

_You need to grow up, Dorian. You’re too old to be playing around like this._

The words seared into his brain, only aiding the pounding headache eating at his temples. Rubbing them gently, he sighed, glaring at the books on the shelf before him, as though they had offended him personally. He could hear his father’s voice even in the sanctity of the library at Skyhold; they were thousands of miles apart, and he _still_ had Dorian under his thumb. 

Tossing a copy of Brother Genetivi’s work over the railing and peeking over to be sure he hit his target, the mage found that his usual victory of hitting Solas in the head during his tea time felt stale. He _really_ must have felt bad. Moving to a chair he’d drug over close to the window, he fell into it and draped over it like an expensive throw blanket, letting his head loll back on his neck. This was positively _pathetic._ Griping over his old man when he was plenty old enough to make his own decisions…

Casting a lazy glance to the stairwell, waiting to see if the elf was going to come cast a spell on him or not, he finally sighed as he collected himself to sit properly in the chair. Throwing some book pertaining to Orlesian medicinal herbs over his lap, he pressed his cheek into his head as he feigned reading it, the distracting itching at the back of his skull driving him to turn the pages probably a little too hard. It was not for several long minutes, maybe even half an hour, that he was disturbed.

“ _Why can’t I ever be good enough for him? I do all I can to make him proud, have slaved over everything but the one thing I cannot do. Why does he not love me?_ ” That soft voice broke his fake concentration and nearly made him jump out of his skin. When those wide eyes settled on blue ones, he realized he must have been hurting worse than usual, if Cole had come to him of his own accord.

“I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn’t do that, Cole, thank you.” Honestly, sometimes that little trick was very useful, and other times it was insanely annoying. And, maybe just in this instance, a bit more heartbreaking.

Watching the spirit-turned-human step over to him, sinking so that he could properly hold the elder man’s cheeks, he looked up with a soft smile on his lips.

“He makes you hurt… Because you don’t think that he loves you.” He started slowly, thumb rubbing over the beauty mark just beneath Dorian’s eye, “And you continue to hurt because you think that is all that you are. But you are more than hurting, Dorian. You are…” Seeming to pause to fish for words, his head tilted down a little and Dorian earned a beautiful view of the other’s hat. “Handsome.” Grinning when he looked up again, he let one hand trail down to rest over the other man’s heart, “And you are kind. You believe in what we are doing, and in the Inquisitor. You need to let your belief come from yourself, as well. Not from the sarcasm Varric says you use to cover your insecurities.”

Oh, never in his life did he wish for the blonde to speak in those grand metaphors of his. It would have been far more welcome than all of this incredibly insightful rambling. Brushing a hand carefully through his hair, he finally sighed.

“Thank you, Amatus.” With a sad smile, he leaned forward, taking those parted lips with his own for a moment, effectively shutting down any further verbiage. By the time he pulled away, the rogue had a bit of a goofy smile on his face, and the mage shook his head.

“Why don’t you go see Varric? I promise I’ll be down for dinner.” At any rate, the dwarf wasn’t too far if Cole decided to come back. When the spirit left with another kiss, his heart felt a little lighter.

Sure, his family hadn’t wanted him, not after what he had grown to be… But there were others who did. Illeah did, and Cole most _definitely_ did. If nothing else, he had love, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you guys in the next story! Let me know what you thought~


End file.
